


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by spaceopera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceopera/pseuds/spaceopera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's small fragment of hope for Loki is gone after he sees that his brother has been consumed by the Aether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Thor came back to Svartálfaheimr as quickly as he could, landing between a few rock formations as the earth shattered around him, small bits of rock flying everywhere. He sees Loki standing by the Aether, and breathes a sigh of relief as he feels his hope for his brother grow. He knew that Loki would come back to him, he knew he hadn't lost him completely after all that had happened.

"Brother, have you secured it?" Thor asks as he approaches Loki, his thick red cape flowing behind him in the slight wind.

Loki turns on his heel slowly, gazing over at Thor as his thin lips curve into a wicked smile, "I see you have come back for me. It's no surprise. You were always so blind, so hopeful that I would reconcile our, falling out."

"You do not need to do this again Loki. You did good things here, I could talk to father-"

"Do not mention that oaf!" Loki spits as his eyes darken, his body tensing as he glares at Thor.

Thor steps forward, seeing the red pulses flowing beneath Loki's pale skin, throbbing through his veins. He gasps as he looks into Loki's eyes, now turned completely dark and only reflecting Thor's broken expression in them.

"Loki, what did you do?" Thor asks, already knowing the answer, his heart sinking as his newfound hopes for Loki crumble.

"I took advantage of this power, the one that you were all so fearful of. That's the odd thing about you, Thor," he sneers as he holds his hands behind his back, tipping his chin up a bit, "You're always so quick to obey every word that comes out of Odin's mouth."

"I am not afraid of it, I just know that it will consume you, brother. No one can control it, it will only control you," Thor says as he reaches out for Loki's shoulder, Loki quickly stepping back to avoid the gesture.

"And what if it already has?" Loki inquires as he raises an eyebrow, walking to the side of Thor who turns to face him, tightening his grip on the handle of Mjolnir as he stares into his brother's darkened eyes.

"Then I will have to do the same to you as I did to Malekith," Thor replies solemnly as he watches the muted red of the Aether pulsing through the veins in Loki's neck before staring down at the ground.

"You're too much of a coward I'm afraid," Loki taunts as he tilts his head slightly, waiting for a response from Thor.

Thor rushes forward suddenly, pinning Loki back against a large rock with his forearm as he holds Mjolnir up above him, poised to strike. He looks down into Loki's eyes, the dark appearing to fade a bit around the edges as he studies Thor's face. Thor tries to see through his brother's blank face, but can no longer tell his intentions as he stays ready should Loki try to retaliate.

"What would it take, Loki?" Thor asks as he looks down into his brother's eyes. 

"What are you referring to, brother?" Loki retorts, saying the last word in a mocking tone as he looks up at Thor.

"What do I need to do for you to stop all of this madness? Would you have us not live in Asgard? Is Odin really the only reason you no longer see me as your friend?"

"Your friend? I was never any of the sort. I was always your shadow, your reason for being guaranteed the throne. What, with a contester like me, you were always Odin's only choice," Loki spits back as he scowls at Thor.

"Loki, I don't care for the throne. I will follow you anywhere you please, as long as you stop this. I know you can reverse it, I remember the magic that mother taught you all those years ago," Thor says as he lowers his weapon, watching as Loki's eyes seem to be returning to their natural color gradually.

"It's too late Thor," Loki mutters as he looks away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm ending this," he replies as he holds up a grenade, taken from one of the Dark Elves.

"Loki, no!" Thor yells as he tries to wrench it out of Loki's grip.

It glows red in Loki's hand as his eyes well up with tears, one sliding down his cheek.

"Thor, I can't live this way anymore, I don't have any other way to get rid of this. You'll be better off without me."

"I'm not letting you leave me brother," he says as he grabs the grenade, attempting to throw it away from the two of them.

Thor is too late. In that fraction of a moment he wishes that he could have told Loki just how much he truly cared, how much he wished that he hadn't let go that fateful day on the bifröst. With one last look at his brother he tries to convey all of this, hoping that in the end, Loki realizes at least a part of Thor's love for him. He feels the violent pull at his hand in which he holds the grenade as they're suddenly wrenched from the ground and swallowed up into the darkness, everything going silent as the last thing he sees is Loki's eyes, welled up with tears as he looks at Thor one last time.


End file.
